You can put the blame on me
by iluvseth
Summary: Summary: Do you ever wander what happens in a story when a couple get married, what happens to them in the future? I always did, I love; love stories, so when my love story broke apart. I understood, there is never such a thing a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Ya'll know how Renesmee is all special, half vampire and half human. So basically; she dies. Everyone is devastated- and blame it on Bella.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isabella Marie Swan Cullen shouted out as her baby took her last breath. A bronze haired man came dashing towards his wife and daughter.

"What's wrong with Nessie!" Edward asks his now grieving wife. No need for the words, with the face of a broken hearted women vemon tears running down her face and a shake of her head, He understands that there is no hope of his dead daughter.

"This is NOT how it was supposed to be!" Screeched the pixie like vampire. Tears running down her face aswell.

_**No one understanding the truth, wrongfully started blaming Bella for the death of her daughter. Everyone knew who was a fault, but not wanting to loose someone more precious did the wrongest of deeds.**_

End of the chapter prologue.

Hope yall like it….


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Earlier**

Bella POV:

"HA, I finally beat you Nessie!" Emmett shouts at his sister.

"What no! You cheated!" The dhampir retorts.

"Nu-Huh"

"Uh-Huh"

"Nu-Huh"

"Uh-Huh"

"Nu-Huh"

"Uh-Huh"

"Nu-Huh"

"Uh-Huh"

"Actually you both where cheating, and now you have to put up with the consequences." Edward says, putting an end to the bickering with his seriousness. Damn, when did he become such an unhappy man.

"Come on Edward, they are just having fun, don't have to such a party pooper!" Rosalie says, standing up for her childish mate. She looks at all of us, and we smile. Ever since Nessie was born Rose is happy, and that made the whole house less depressed feeling. Not even Emmett or Alice could change the brooding bitchy vampire before.

"Whatever." Edward replies, our grins fading away with his disapproving looks.

"What got stuck up your ass Edward? What's wrong with you, whenever we do anything with a slight positive thing, you always try to come in-between!" I say to him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you all are pretending like there is nothing going on. Renesmee is dying, and you all are laughing. You should be grieving!"

"Well we aren't going to grieve. We are going to spend all the time we can with her. And then…" I reply. He was really getting on my nerves.

"And then what? Huh? You just going to move on? Do you even love her?"

(a.n.- pretend u hear a thunder boom!)

I slap him...

(Tee hee)

"How dare you accuse me of not loving _our_ daughter, you bastard." I scream at him. I felt betrayed, I felt as if he ripped my heart out just like he did all those years ago. I say this while I look right into his black eyes. Gosh, I don't know how I could even have felt turned on by his ugly hateful eyes.

"How dare I accuse... You know what Bella, this just shows how much you care. Here you are sitting here trying to play games, while those two _kids_ are bickering like 3 year olds, everyone smiling, while no one notices. Every day YOUR daughter is dying and you just let it pass bye." He screams. His eyes are suddenly weary. Tired. All the happiness that once was there just washes away. He was right, my baby is dying, slowly her heart becomes weaker and weaker. No one can save her. And we just sit there waiting for it to happen.

"We can't do anything son." Carlisle speaks up.

"Why do you guys always talk like I'm not in the house. I'm not dead _Dad_, I won't be for a while so just get over with it. And Moms right, we need to have as much as fun as we can, you guys don't need to argue about it all the time. This is my life, just let me live it,kay?" My baby speaks up, I smile weakly at her. No longer holding in that strenght that I'm supposed to carry. I felt exausted.

**Alrighty then**

**(oooooo, pretend to read that in like a British accent *squeal* (I luv brits!))**

Just wanted ya'll ta know that this Chapter is now over. I was bored, and I have a project due tom, so be happy! (Only if you like my BEAUTIFUL horrble writing!) Soooooo, um, review I don't care if it is critizing, actually I would totally appreciate it.

And last thing, whenever you read, read for your enjoyment, (well atleast for my stories)

Toodles ;0


End file.
